I. Problem
Conventional rate adaptation does not provide for dynamically adapting the transmission rates based on identification of real-time streaming and measuring of call quality metrics. Therefore, they are not able to dynamically improve call quality while taking preventive steps to avert dropped calls, specifically on a wireless network.
II. Prior Solutions
Previously, dynamic rate adaptation was not applied to real-time streaming. Quality of service guarantees in wireless networks are challenging because the air is a dynamic medium. When wireless networks have been used for data transmissions, such transmissions could tolerate delay, jitter, and packet loss without substantially impacting the end-user. Timing has become much more important when dealing with real-time streaming as opposed to data streams, because with real-time streaming, packets lost or out of order by 30-60 milliseconds are of no use to the end-user.
Real-Time Transport Control Protocol (RTCP) had previously been used to monitor a call's Quality of Service (QoS). However, RTCP only measures the end-to-end delay.